Memories of Rome
by katiecullen101
Summary: Carlisle and Esme reminisce about a certain day in Rome in 1968. Sorry I suck at summaries. ALOT better than it sounds. Please read. carlisleXesme . LEMONS in chapter 2. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Carlisle and Esme reminisce about a certain day in Rome in 1968. Sorry I suck at summaries. ALOT better than it sounds. Please read. carlisleXesme . adult content. LEMONS in chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately Carlisle belongs to Stephenie Meyer (and Esme). I have just borrowed him for a while. This is a work of fiction. It is no way a dream I had about Peter Facinelli... LOL

Enjoy!!

**Please R & R (if anyone can re write my summary that would be great!). Any ideas or requests for stories let me know.**

Esme POV

It was a normal Saturday. I was sitting in the lounge reading Wuthering Heights which I had borrowed from Bella and Carlisle was in his studying researching as usual. I heard him ask our children if they were going hunting later today and Edward confirmed they were. How odd. It was sunny out today. I guess we could go hunting if we went somewhere even more remote than normal. Maybe Carlisle knew of somewhere. Yes, hunting was overdue. I looked forward to that. What happened next in the conversation therefore confused me. My husband advised Edward that him and myself would not be going today. Why not? What was the reason? He didn't say, not out loud anyway, but I suspect he told Edward in his thoughts. Confused, I walked up the stairs to his study to ask. Edward had already left the room and was gathering the others. My gorgeous husband was staring at a photo on the wall, clearly deep in thought, when I entered the room. He glanced up and acknowledged me and then went back to staring at the photo. Intrigued I wandered over to see which photo in particular he was looking at. I smiled. It was of the both of us in Rome, taken by Edward, in 1968. We were standing in front of a big Da Vinci painting that was in our house at the time. Do we still have that painting somewhere? As I stood there remembering happy times from our past, I felt big strong arms around me. My husband put his left hand to my face and tilted it to the right to expose my neck. He started to gently kiss my neck, starting from my jaw line and getting lower. I felt every touch like electricity. Then he abruptly stopped.

"So," he enquired, "do you remember what happened that day?"

I was puzzled. We had started the overcast day by ordering the children out so we could spend some 'quality time' alone together. Oh yes, I remembered _that_ clearly. We were living in a house in the centre of Rome and the walls were nowhere near thick enough. Carlisle had noticed that Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice often went out in the middle of the night, and suspected why. No privacy in that house. But getting Edward out of his room was a difficult task which Carlisle managed occasionally by bribing either Emmett or Jasper to take him hunting with them. We didn't get enough 'quality time' together then. Now that the children were at school most days I had no complaints in that area. I remembered that later that day we had gone for a moonlight stroll round the city and enjoyed being an normal couple, just walking, holding hands. I could not think of anything out of the ordinary happening that day.

Carlisle sensed my confusion.

" What did we do that day, my darling Esme?" his voice almost sang to me.

My mind was blank. I tried desperately to think of something..then it clicked.

"Oh." was all I could mumble. I didn't often get embarrassed but now I was. I enjoyed our sex life of course but we always waited until the children had gone out. That day was the only day Carlisle had specifically asked them to. They knew exactly what we were getting up to whilst they were out. Just like they did now. I cringed.

Carlisle was worried by my silence. He had turned to stand in front of me, looking into my eyes with a concerned look on his face. Then suddenly a wave of lust hit me, well actually both of us I guess.

"Jasper!" Carlisle whispered in mock warning.

"I remember vividly." I said, trying hard to hide the elation in my voice and failing miserably. My husband broke out into a big smile and his eyes glistened in anticipation. At that moment I noticed the silence. They'd all left. We were totally alone.

No words were needed at this point. Carlisle took me by the hand and walked to our room.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle walked straight in our room and lead me to our bed. He did not let go of my hand. He slowly sat down and I followed him, now sitting side by side on the bed. Carlisle reached out and touched my long brunette hair with his right hand, tucking it behind my ear. His hand stayed resting on my cheek, And then he leaned in and his lips touched mine. So gentle. An almost chaste kiss. He wasn't always this gentle, but I was glad that on this occasion he was. I leaned backwards and lay on the bed. Carlisle hovered over me. His stunning honey eyes staring into mine. The sun was shining outside and as the light landed on his face my husbands skin sparkled like a thousand diamonds. After all these years it still amazed me how someone could look that perfect. It never failed to leave me speechless.

Luckily, no words were needed. That look he gave me told me everything I ever needed to know. _That_ look would get me to do anything. My dress was over my head and on the floor in seconds. My husband tossed his clothes aside just an quickly. His hands returned to my hair, fingering through my chestnut waves. His kisses became more forceful, his hands more busy. They slowly worked their way down to the crease of my neck and his lips did the same. His lips on my collarbone. His hands now cupping my breasts. His supple fingers tracing my nipples, his teeth biting me teasingly. His hands went lower and I squirmed in anticipation. My husband was an expert at this. I could feel myself getting aroused. The tips of his fingers lightly touched the inside of my legs and he felt my moistness. He followed my thigh down to my knee, it was unbearable. My toes curled up. When he reached my feet, he gently lifted my left foot and looked up at me. A glint in his eyes. He raise his eyebrows. He slowly lifted my foot towards his mouth and sucked my toes, one by one, licking them. It was too much to stay silent any further. I moaned. With his mouth full, his eyes looked at me and laughed. He took my toe out of his mouth and lay my foot back on the bed. He crawled back up my body, his fingers again resting between my legs. And with one swift action he entered me with 2 fingers. His face was inches away from mine. He kissed me passionately as his fingers danced within me.

Then he entered me again, this time his shaft filling me up. Every gentle thrust thrilled me. My wetness making it easy for him to move. I could feel my orgasm rising. So did he as he slowed down, wanting me to delay. Wanting us to come together. He loved it when that happened. I could tell he was close. He reached down and started to rub me with his thumb. He quickened up, thrusting deeper, harder into me. My whole body started to shake. I could feel every nerve ending react, the feeling was intense. My orgasm swept like a wave through me. My nails digging into his right shoulder. I gasped in pleasure. He climaxed seconds after, continuing to pump into me as he finished. I melted into his arms. We lay there feeling each others muscle spasms. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. He was beautiful, my husband, Carlisle Cullen. He was utter perfection. He was mine and I was his.


End file.
